SpongeBob's Leavanny
SpongeBob's Leavanny is the sixth Pokémon that SpongeBob obtained in the Andy region. History 'As a Sewaddle' Leavanny first appeared as a Sewaddle while SpongeBob and his friends were in Kitchen Room. He randomly attacked SpongeBob's Pikachu, and SpongeBob tried to catch him, but was not successful, since Sewaddle ran away. He later reappeared and knocked Ash to the ground when the trio met Mr. Potato Head, the Gym Leader of the Potato Gym, who revealed that he was accompanying Sewaddle through the forest, even though he was not his Pokémon. When SpongeBob and his friends tried to say hello to Sewaddle by using the two sensory knobs on the top of his head, he Tackled SpongeBob, while he kindly said hello to Buttercup, Pikachu, Buttercup's Axew and Mr. Potato Head. SpongeBob, Buttercup and Mr. Potato Head then followed Sewaddle throughout the forest, watching him eating, as well as watching his sleeping habits. 'As a Swadloon' In Battling For the Potato Heads, Sewaddle was boldly sent out to fight Mr. Potato Head and his Dwebble, after Tepig ad already been defeated. Like in Tepig's battle, Sewaddle's attacks were all countered by Dwebble's Protect and he got hit with a powerful X-Scissor attack. Faced with an approaching Rock Wrecker, Sewaddle used String Shot to dodge by pulling himself towards the ceiling along the thread. After using String Shot to redirect another Rock Wrecker from his path, Sewaddle met another X-Scissor attack with Tackle and knocked Dwebble out of its rock. While Dwebble wasn't able to defend itself, Sewaddle hit it with a powerful Razor Leaf, Tackle and a second Razor Leaf, defeating Dwebble. Sewaddle stayed in the battle to fight Mr. Potato Head's Whirlipede next. He continued to make use of his dodging technique with String Shot and the wrapped Whirlipede up in the thread. However, Whirlipede effortlessly cut through the thread and hit Sewaddle with a strong Steamroller attack twice in a row, tearing through Razor Leaf in the process. Sewaddle next attempted Bug Bite but was knocked back by Iron Defense and hit by yet another Steamroller attack. Sewaddle was next hit by Whirlipede's SolarBeam, which seemed as if it would defeat him until Sewaddle evolved into Swadloon. Swadloon wrapped Whirlipede up with String Shot as it did before, however, despite the move appearing much stronger than before, Whirlipede was still able to cut through the thread and attack. Swadloon attempted his dodging technique once more but Whirlipede cut through the thread attached to the ceiling, letting Swadloon fall. Swadloon was still able to stop Whirlipede's attack with his newly learned Energy Ball and finish it of with Tackle. Swadloon's third opponent was Leavanny and he was wrapped up in a very think String Shot. SpongeBob cleverly told Swadloon to hit himself with Razor Leaf, damaging himself but freeing him from the thread. However Swadloon was quickly defeated by powerful Leaf Storm and Hyper Beam attacks. 'Leavanny' In Battling for the Leavanny Swadloon battled against Buttercup's Emolga in a training battle. After being hit hard by a Discharge attack that Emolga sent down the thread of Swadloon's String Shot, he perked up and evolved into Leavanny. His innate caring nature came to force right away and Leavanny made leaf hoods for the young Axew and Scraggy, who were very pleased with them. Leavanny then noticed three wild Sewaddle who all had withered hoods. Not giving it a second thought, Leavanny made new hoods for the three Sewing Pokémon. After making more hoods for Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy and Emolga , the gang sat down for a nap. While sleeping a group of wild Durant came across the gang and took the leaf hoods for food as well as Axew, who was still wearing his outfit, because their poor eyesight led them to believe he was a pile of leaves. When the gang awoke, Leavanny helped search for the missing Pokémon. After Emolga led the gang to the entrance of the Durant's maze, Leavanny cleverly lined the cave with thread behind the group to mark the way out of the maze. Once they found the Durant's nest, Leavanny created leafy cocoons for SpongeBob and Scraggy so they could retrieve the still sleeping Axew. Leavanny joined the others in fighting the Durant after SpongeBob revealed himself, however the team's moves were all blocked by Protect. After Pikachu, Scraggy and Emolga managed to defeat the swarm, Leavanny led the gang back through the maze and to safety. Moves Used *String Shot † *Razor Leaf † *Tackle *Bug Bite *Energy Ball † A † shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case or there are less than five known moves.